


Making Camp

by Cheater



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gen, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheater/pseuds/Cheater
Summary: After a long trip around the county side, Noctis and his friends set up camp





	Making Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullMetalApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FullMetalApollo).



Orange and red colored the horizon as the sun had begun to set. The ocean glistened brilliant shades as Ignis pulled the Regalia began to slow “Noct, the roads are perilous at night, we had better find a place to set up camp”

Ignis muttered, the vehicle creeping closer to the pit stop overlooking Caem Shore. Noctis peered over the Regalia, the salty scent of the ocean filling his senses as thoughts of different fish filled his mind. “Yeah, we had might as well stop for the night” Noctis yawned out, his arms stretching out in the back seat as Gladio ducked under a clenched fist. “Hey watch it.” Gladio muttered, a small smile playing about his lips as the car came to a halt at the rest stop. 

Pulling their camping gear from the trunk of the car Noct spotted Prompto sneaking away from the vehicle. The evening sun disappearing behind the waves as he held his camera nervously. His gaze darting from the scenic horizon to the group. Shaking his head Noct turned toward Ignis “Fish tonight sound good to you, Specs?” Noct chimed in, his voice almost cracking nervously as he pulled the rod from the tunk, his hand gripping the rod in anticipation. 

Ignis sighed, a soft smile spread across his stoic face “If that's what your majesty wishes, I have no complaints” 

He dug through their ration of spices to find he was missing a key seasoning for fish. His expression furrowed into a scowl. “I seem to be short on spices, Gladio, would you mind assisting me in finding this ingredient for tonight's dinner?” 

The Shield shrugged, “Fine with me.” With a lack of flourish, he chucked the remaining camp pack at the blond gunslinger. “Finish setting up camp alright, and don't wander off. Got it?” 

Prompto stumbled back as the pack collided against his chest and he juggled it along with his camera. “G-got it!” 

The blond stuttered as he and Noct made their way down the stairs to the haven. They made quick work setting up the chairs.”I don’t understand why Gladio complains that he’s the only one setting up, this is easy!” Prompto exclaimed as he began to pull the tent poles from the pack. With a swift “thwip” the metal rod popped free. Noct squinted as it came down on Prompto’s face with a loud “crack”. 

“Pr-Prompto, are you alright?” Noct snorted out, his hand coming to cover his mouth as he struggled to hold in his laughter. The gunslinger stood in shock, a red line traveling between his eyes down to his chin. His eyes wide as he turned to glare at the Prince, “I hate camp.” He growled out through gritted teeth. 

 

Noct regained his composure his stomach aching after his silent laughing fit, taking the rod from the ground he began to piece together the random assortment of metal, and cloth. Prompto, who’s pride was more injured than his face, held the tent spikes to the ground as the prince hammered them into the ground. A sigh of exhaustion escaping his chest as he rose from his knelt position. “ Never, never again will we camp. It’s hotel rooms or nothing from now on.I need a soft bed, I need my beauty sleep.”

Shaking his head Noct turned away from the ranting blond, taking hold of the rod once more he strode toward the pier. “Let’s fish.” 

Prompto frowned looking at the remaining light on the shoreline, reaching into his bag he pulled free his camera. The lense extended as he held the power button down peering into screen “Hey..uh, Noct? Can we maybe take some pictures first. Ya know, while there's still some light left?” 

Noct tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in suspicion before he groaned out. “I guess, but only a few. The fishing looks good here, and I want to get catch a huge one.” 

Pulling the rest of his gear from the satchel, Prompto quickly began setting up his camera. He took Noct by the hand, dragging his raven-haired friend to the edge of the dock. “Alright,” Prompto directed, “Just stand there and..uh...look natural?” 

Noct gave a slight nod, turning to face the horizon as his mind drifted to thoughts of what Ignis might make for dinner. Small smile creeping along his face before a loud “clicking” sound broke his concentration. His eyes snapping open his gaze met with a large camera lense barely a couple inches from his face. Taking a step back he gave out a small gasp of surprise.  
“Uh Prompto, how can I ‘act natural’, if you’re this close?   
Prompto's lips twisted into a disapproving scowl. “Geez buddy, I’m trying out something new, I call it “Noct Noir”, it’s close up and black and white. I’m going to need something in my arsenal when Vyv wants more pictures.”

Noct screwed his face into a deep scowl as he recalled the last job they had run for Vyv. His knees still hurt after scraping along the Rock of Ravatogh, Running his fingers through his hair Noct turned his gaze to the sky. The light had dwindled to a dim glow in the distance, if Prompto didn’t get his pictures soon he would mope all night. “ Alright fine, let’s do this.”

Prompto snorted out rolling his eyes at the indignant prince, “Geeze buddy don't look so delighted to be here.Tell you what, I’ll hold off on my side project if you just do what I say.” 

With an exaggerated shrug, Noct looked to his friend for guidance. “What do you want me to do then?” Prompto brought the viewfinder up to his face and waved his hand in Noct's direction. “Look...I dunno. Just..have fun?”   
Noctis groaned, slumping his shoulders and moving into a various amount of poses. Pulling his blade swinging wildly as if fighting off a great beast. Prompto stood silently snapping shot after shot running around his friend at different angles. “Alright, now show me what you’ve got, strike a pose for me.”

Noct laughed inwardly at his friend’s excitement as he struck a rather ridiculous pose, almost forgetting Prompto's camera was still fixated on him. That was, until the world illuminated in a bright flash. “Gahh! Don't tell me you actually took that picture,” Noct called out clearly distressed. 

Prompto lowered his camera and stared blankly, his expression that of a child being caught red handed. “Yeah, how come? It actually turned out really good!” The gunslinger jogged down to the dock, flipping back through the pictures. “It’s not that bad I promise.” Prompto held the camera nervously as Noct pressed the button searching for the one he knew his friend wouldn’t want him to find. Once it landed on the rather incriminating photo he made quick movements, attempting to pull the camera from the gunslinger’s grasp. 

“Come on, Prompto! Delete that!” His face scrunching up, Prompto pulled his camera back from Noct cradling his treasure like an infant as he further down the dock. “This is one for the photo album, there's no way I’m deleting it!” he teased, Prompto waved his camera in the air with one hand triumphantly as Noct stormed his way toward the blond. 

“Prompto, give me the camera.” Noct lunged out, his hand grasping the camera strap as his foot slid from the water soaked dock. Prompto’s expression turned from delight to horror as the strap snapped free of the device. The world seemed to move in slow motion he watched his friend fall backwards from the pier into the shallow water below. 

Both of Prompto's hands shot up to cover his face, not knowing whether to gasp or laugh. He decided on the latter, holding his sides as he chuckled, “Seems the Gods are on my side, eh buddy?” 

Noct huffed, disapprovingly. From the distance voices could be heard echoing over the rocks, Ignis and Gladio could been seen strolling toward the campsite when they spotted Prompto’s cackling form at the dock. “Prompto, where the hell it No-” Gladio began, only to be cut short by the sight of his majesty soaked to the bone, squatted in the water, small assortments of plant life clinging to his hair and face. A fish tangled between his legs,thrashing as it tried to free itself from its denim prison.   
“Bit of an unconventional way to fish, your Highness.” Ignis quipped sarcastically, his hand covering his face as his body shook with laughter.   
Gladio couldn't help but snort out a laugh.”King of the ocean, and Lord of the fish.” 

Noct grabbed the creature by its tail and slung it over his shoulder, making his way back to the shore. His boots ‘squished’ with each step as he made his way back to camp. “Whatever guys, let's just eat alright?”   
Ignis followed closely, as Gladio took up the rear of the three, “ Hey Prompto, dinner time.” He called out over his shoulder. 

“Be there in a jiffy!” Prompto shouted. Taking hold of the camera he flipped back to the “incriminating” picture, smiling to himself as he glanced back toward the camp a large smile spread across his face he whispered. “Love the lighting.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa present for FullMetalApollo, in the FFXV and Chill group through discord.   
> We can be found here: https://discord.gg/f8qvVgD


End file.
